smashingtechfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding Starter Guide for Android
This guide will teach you how to get started modding (hacking) the ''Smash Hit'' files for Android in the simplest way possible. Software Windows APK Editing Tool On Windows, you should just get APK Editor Studio. It's what we'll be using here, and that makes it very simple as it combines all of our tools and adds a user interface for everything. One thing you will need, however, is to make sure that APK signing and Optimization are working properly. Without these working, your APK will build but fail to start or install. Text Editor On Windows, notepad is usually not enough. Install Notepad++. Later in this guide, we call it the Text Editor, so when we say that, just know it means Notepad++. Linux APK Editor Studio is available for Linux as well, but other tools are also more accessible. If you would like to use apktool, jarsigner/apksigner, zipalign, and adb from the terminal, then you can, but we won't document that. Prepare Now that we have all the software we need, let's download other things we might need and do things to get the one-time setup out of the way. Smash Hit APK You will need to obtain a Smash Hit APK file somehow. The fastest and safest way is to just download it from APKMirror or APKPure, but if you want to use anything earlier than the multiplayer game modes update (pre-1.4.0), you'll need to find another site to download from. Android Device On your Android device, you will need to open the developer options and enable ADB debugging. You can find tutorials online. Modding Checkpoint Files First, let's start off with modding a checkpoint file. # Open the APK in APK Editor Studio. If you installed it on Windows, you can just double click the APK file and it should open in APK Editor Studio. # From the menu, click Open Contents. # Go into the assets folder, and then the levels folder. # Open your text editor, then drag and drop the file night.xml.mp3 (Checkpoint 1) into the editor window. The file should open. # Let's make the first and last rooms longer, as well as remove the middle stage. First, copy and paste the line that has the room with type night/part1 into a new line just under it. Now, change the first line to where it says end="false" instead of end="true". Save your progress by hitting Ctrl+S. # On the second line that says night/part1, change start="true" to start="false". # Delete the lines that say night/part2. That's the room with the DNA strands, and we want to delete it. # Next, copy the line that says night/part3 to one under it, then change the start and end values so the one at the very beginning has a start but no end, and the one at the end has an end but no start. # Save the file again. (Ctrl+S) # Close out of your editor. # On the device that you wish to test, uninstall Smash Hit. Warning: This will permanently delete your progress if you don't have premium. # On the APK Editor Studio window, click the save icon in the top bar, then plug your device into your computer and click the install button . Select the first option under the list and click the install button. Your modded APK will now be installed on your device! # Test your mod. Did it work? Other Files To edit other files, you need to know how to edit them. If they can't be opened in a Text Editor, then they're not able to be edited (yet).